The Heart of Ruby
by vamplight22
Summary: The girl that could destroy all of humanity must be protected. And must find her heart, before the darkness gets a hold of her.
1. Chapter 1

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep,_

_Cuz they fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare, _

_I like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth_

_Turns slowly_

_Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep…"_

She stopped singing and rested on top of the water. Soon she will be found. Soon she will have to go to a village where they will either protect her, or use her.

Soon. Very soon…

Team seven were sent on a mission to retrieve a young girl.

"Why do we have to et her, how is she important?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto just shut up!" Sakura yelled annoyed. Sasuke stayed quiet but was clearly wanting to beat the two senseless.

"This girl is important to some people and we must protect her." Kakashi explained.

"But how do we find her!" Naruto was seriously getting annoying.

"We follow the music." the three stopped and stared at their sensei as though he had gone mad. He brought his finger to his masked lips in a shushing way. Everyone listened. And sure enough there was a voice.

"_I like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns_

_Slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep…"_

The team followed the voice and found a clearing, with a waterfall and a girl laying in the water with her eyes closed.

Her hair was long and a bright red color. She wore a long red kimono with black rose designs on it. It was loose so you could see one of her legs while the other stayed under the kimono. She was about Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's age.

When she opened her eyes they were a stunning crimson color. She looked at peace.

"Where will you be taking me?" she asked. Her voice had a ring to it. It was like a bell.

"The Hidden Leaf village, Konoha." Kakashi informed her. "This is my team, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and me, Kakashi."

She nodded.

"My name is Ruby."

"So will you come willingly?" he asked. Now the three looked at their sensei what he means. don't they usually just take the person and go.

"Depends on why you want me to go with you." she site up still on the water. She starts massaging her hair calmly. No sign of fear.

"We would like to protect you. If you would let us." Kakashi held out his hand for her. She stares at it for a while then looks up at his smiling face. She couldn't help but smile also, then took the hand.

He gently pulled her up and out of the water. She was wet but not too wet, she dried quickly.

"Mission complete, lets head back to the village." Kakashi announced, but as soon as he did an explosion was heard. Ruby knew immediately what it was.

"They've come." Kakashi scowled.

"I was hoping they wouldn't show."

"As soon as they hear someone has gotten me, they will come for them. And I will once again be on the run." Ruby stared at the direction of the explosion.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had no idea what was going on. Ruby noticed this as well.

"They have no idea what they are in do they?" she asked Kakashi. He just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll explain when we get back to the village right now you have to make her safety your umber one priority." he told the three. They nodded, they understood when Kakashi was serious. And right now, he was being dead serious.

Sakura took Ruby's hand in hers.

"We'll take her back to the village." she said.

"I'll hold these guys off for as long as I can, when you get to the village call for back up." he told them. They nodded and were off.

Ruby kept up with them with the help of Sakura who didn't let go of her hand. When they reached Konoha they told Tsunade what happened and she sent the ANBU out to help Kakashi.

"Whoa… the ANBU! What the hell is going on!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke were also wondering the same thing. All three of them turned to Ruby who was staring at the sky.

"The clouds are beautiful today…" the three that were next to her sweat dropped. Shikamaru would like this girl. Naruto stepped in front of her. She looked at him slightly confused.

"Yes?" she asked. Naruto calmed down a little when hearing her voice, but quickly snapped out of it.

"What's going on? Why are there people fighting and risking their lives just to get their hands on you?" he asked.

Ruby looked away and stared off into space. She didn't say anything.

"Your sensei said that when he returns, hw will tell you." she said quietly.

"You seem confident that he wont be killed." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Yes." was her reply. The rest of the time they just stayed where they were, which was outside the Hokage's office. Waiting for everyone to return.

Soon the sun started setting and finally some of the ANBU and Kakashi returned. Naruto jumped at Kakashi.

"What happened to the rest of the ANBU?" he asked. Kakashi looked down and just shook his head. Naruto couldn't believe that suck a large number of ninja were defeated.

"He is very strong, imagine how it would have been if they came in groups. I am asking you now. Are you sure you would like to risk everything to protect me?" she asked. All three of the young chunin had heard what she meant.

They fought one person. One person killed that ANBU. One person injured them and Kakashi. It was only one person who had done this.

"Yes, we will protect you no matter what." Tsunade walked over to them. Ruby looked up at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we promised we would. Plus we have more people who will now protect you. You will be introduced to them as soon as the the Suna siblings arrive." she explained.

"Gaara's coming!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes and you will be working with three other teams. There will be team Gai," the three shivered at the thought of him. "Team Asuma, and team Kurenai. They will be helping you on the next mission." she told them.

"Next mission? To where?" Sakura was the one who asked this time.

"To the mountains." Ruby replied. She then walked out of the room quietly, since she wasn't wearing any shoes, and disappeared.

"Explain what is going on!" Naruto was getting impatient.

"I will explain when the teams are all here. Then I will tell everyone. I don't feel like telling you then everyone else again tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! How am I supposed to sleep when I cant stop thinking about this mission!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh calm down Naruto. Its only a couple of hours. And you should all rest now, tomorrow you start your mission. You need all the rest you could get. Kakashi come with me, I'll heal your wounds. They aren't too bad, you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Good" the two walked away. The three exchanged a confused look and then walked away. They all headed to their homes. When they got into bed though, they started wondering about the mission and then where Ruby went.

Ruby was on one of the roofs looking at the moon. The wind blew her hair and kimono.

"This will be very difficult…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day everyone gathered in the Hokage's office. And it was everyone.

Team Gai with Neji, Lee and Tenten. Tem Asuma with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Team Kurenai with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team Kakashi, of course, with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. And team Suna which has Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"You are al here for a very important mission." Tsunade began. "You will be escorting someone of great importance to the mountains."

"The mountains! They're so FAR!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi, feeling better than ever, smacked him upside the head.

"Yes they are far away. But something very important is there and you need to get."

"No." Naruto spoke up again. Now everyone was shocked at how he is now, all of a sudden, serious. "Yesterday Kakashi sensei and the ANBU fought to protect someone we just found. And we lost a number of ANBU, and the rest were injured along with Kakashi, and later we find out they were fighting ONE person! I want to know why we are risking are lives to protect one person, and who are we protecting, and who are we up against!"

This was interesting news to some people. And they all realized that they, too, wanted to know this. Tsunade sighed and looked at them all.

"You will be protecting Ruby. To you all she may look normal but she has that power to destroy all of humanity. If in the wrong hands she could be used as a weapon." some eyes went wide as the Hokage explained this.

"Right now her powers are unstable and she cant use them right. The thing she needs is at the mountains. The thing that will help her. Right now she is vulnerable, so you all must keep the darkness away from her, until she gets what she needs."

"And what exactly does she need?" Sakura asked.

"That is for her to tell. I cannot explain this to you. That is her job." she looked out of the window. There she was. Watching the sky.

"You must keep her safe. That is the most important thing you could do." she dismissed them then. They all left and found Ruby waiting for them outside. She was still staring at the sky.

"That's the girl we have to protect." Kakashi announced. Ruby realized that there were people there and turned to them. They all introduced themselves to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry that its under these circumstances though." her voice was still soft and quiet, but loud at the same time. Her eyes held sincerity and… pain. Everyone saw it.

"It's alright. We have dangerous missions all the time. Now we just have someone worthwhile to protect." Ino said patted Ruby's back. Ruby gave a small smile, but she still hated the act that they all were risking their lives to protect her.

"Alright lets go, we need to get supplies, the mountains are far off so we need to be ready. This is going to be troublesome…" Shikamaru then walked into the direction of his house to get his things. Then they all did the same.

Kurenai kept watch over Ruby who went with her to her house to her things. After that everyone met at the entrance to the village. Ruby didn't have anything since she doesn't need much. Everyone packed food so she would eat with them.

"Alright lets head out!" Naruto yelled, almost everyone rolled their eyes at the knuckle headed hyper ninja. Ruby smiled at him. They all began their journey.

The day went by fine. They all talked a little and Ruby stayed in the middle to make sure no one took her from the back or sides when they aren't looking. Soon the sun was setting and everyone found where they were going to rest for the night.

When everyone got settled the sun was still setting. Ruby got up and walked off into the woods. When Sakura saw her go she asked if someone should stay with her. Hinata said she would, so she followed Ruby. They came to a stop in front of a river and a waterfall. It wasn't the same one as before, but it was just as calm as that one.

Hinata came up next to her. Ruby smiled at her.

"Um, um, I- I am s-supposed to be w-with you so you d-don't get t-taken." she stammered blushing. Ruby giggled, it was like a bell ringing.

"It's ok Hinata, you don't have to be so shy around me." Hinata smiled at her.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Its quiet and peaceful."

"Then I should call Shikamaru, he would love this spot." the two girls laughed at this.

"I like these spots they calm me." Ruby once again looked off into the distance. Hinata noticed.

"You seem to do that a lot." she commented. Ruby look at her a little startled. "You get that far away look in your eyes and you seem to be thinking about something. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Just how it would feel if didn't have to go through my whole life hiding, and hoping no one's life would be at risk if they were around me." her eyes help sadness. Hinata put her hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. Ruby gave her a small smile.

At the camp ground everyone was waiting for food. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were cooking up some stew and Naruto was complaining that he wanted Ramen. No one paid attention to him.

"Where's Hinata and Ruby?" Kiba asked looking around.

"They're in the woods. They went that way. Someone go call them so we could eat." Sakura said.

Shino got up.

"I'll get them." then walked away in the direction Sakura pointed at.

In the woods Hinata and Ruby were laughing and talking. Then Shino came and told them to come back they had to eat. The two girls got up to go. When they were walking in the woods a swarm of bugs were flying around them.

No one really bothered doing anything. And when a fly landed on Ruby's arm she laughed and said it tickled when it was started walking. Then it flew off. Shino figured she was ok since she didn't kill the bug. And then told her what he was.

"Wow. That's so cool." she laughed. The three arrived back at the camp site and everyone was sitting around in a circle talking and laughing. Except for the few that wanted to be alone.

They took their seats and Ino and Sakura handed them their share of food. Ruby looked at it for a while.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Hinata asked. They stopped eating and looked at her.

"Well, I never had this before, so I don't know what it is." she replied. Some people exchanged some looks and then looked back at her.

"Then what did you eat?" Lee asked.

"Meat. I hunted." she replied still staring at the contents in her bowl. Some jaws dropped and some eyes widened.

"Raw meat?" Naruto asked. Ruby nodded not looking up.

"NOO!" Gai stood abruptly frightening almost everyone there. Ruby looked up startled at the sudden noise. "That is unacceptable! You are a young woman and need to eat properly. Not RAW meat! you must keep your youthfulness!" he yelled dramatically and took her hands in his own. Hinata saved the bowl from falling over.

Now Ruby and Gai were staring at each other. Gai had stars in his eyes, and Ruby didn't know what to do. She blinked twice.

"Umm… ok…" Gai took the bowl and spoon and took some of the stew. Then he lifted it to her lips to feed her.

"Open." he commanded, everyone sweat dropped. Ruby complied and took the contents. It was warm and soft. When she swallowed she could feel her insides heat up. Her eyes widened.

"Its delicious." Hinata smiled at her and how she stared at the stew with wonder. Others around her also couldn't help but smile. It was as if there was a childish part of Ruby that has never seen the real world. That has never experienced what they have. Then something struck Hinata.

"Ruby?" she asked.

"Hmm?" she looked at her new friend.

"Where are your parents?" now this caught everyone's attention. Ruby looked up at the sky, she seemed to be in a different world at this moment.

"I don't know." now everyone was confused. How could she not know where her parents are. Next Naruto spoke up.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?" she took the bowl in her hands and Gai took a seat next to Kakashi who was wondering what Naruto was going to say. Along with everyone else.

"What are we looking for in the mountains?" it got dead quiet. The only sound was the fire when it crackled. She looked at Naruto. Then everyone else. She looked them in the eyes. Each one of them held a determination to find out what they were looking for.

Ruby sighed and took a breath.

"What we are looking for is hidden deep within the mountains." she started. Everyone waited. "Its what will help me control my powers and wont turn me into a weapon. What we're looking for is…"

Everyone stayed quiet. They were on edge.

"My heart."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your what!" Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, and Choji yell. Everyone else couldn't say anything. And before anyone could say anything there was an explosion.

"Oh no…" Ruby whispered under her breath. Shino and Hinata heard though.

"Everyone get ready!" Kakashi got up quickly followed by Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, the rest followed them. Ruby also stood. Hinata was using her Byakugan along with Neji. Sasuke was using his sharingan and Gaara used his sand. Shino used his bugs. Naruto made clones of himself, Temari took out a giant fan, and Kankuro had a puppet ready.

Everyone was ready. But the attack never came. Instead an orb of dark energy encircled Ruby. No one was looking behind them so they didn't notice. Until Hinata felt some cold energy. When she turned, she froze.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned and froze as well. Ruby was inside a dark orb of energy and looked… dead.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead. Just close to death." came a mans voice. He stepped out from the trees. Now they were all glaring daggers at him.

"Now, now. I know this isn't part of the plan. To have the person you were protecting, captured. But her father needs her to get the ultimate power." he was acting sickly sweet and his smile was as well.

"Father? She said she cant remember her parents, or where they are." Gaara spoke up at last. He hasn't talked at all since he came.

"Oh really? Hmm. Then I should refresh her memory shouldn't I." he chuckled. Then he extended his hand to the orb and it started glowing. Then out of no where Ruby gave an ear splitting scream. And she didn't stop. It was like a bell crashing and breaking.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had tears threatening to fall. Everyone else felt as if their insides were being torn apart.

"STOP IT!" Hinata screamed. Which scared everyone. Even Neji. "Let her go!" she warned.

It was as if she was a completely different person. She wasn't shy, or afraid. She was mad. No, mad is an understatement. More like pissed.

"Or what?" he asked., still smiling. Shino also despised this man, and released some of his bugs without anyone noticing. But as they were near him there was a pulse and they died right there.

"Such brats you all are. I must tell you now. You are no match to us, we are not human. We are not like you. We can rip you all apart." there was a shield pf darkness around him all of a sudden and he sent it out. As soon as it reached them, it was if their flesh was on fire.

They all screamed out in pain. It was terrible. Gaara tried shielding them with his sand. But it wasn't that strong. But it was strong enough to keep them safe for a while.

"This is insane! How is he that strong!" Naruto yelled with fury. No one knew how to answer that.

"We have to find a way to get out of here. And get Ruby out of that energy orb." Gaara told them. They were bleeding profusely, but they were told to risk their lives for Ruby and that is what they are prepared to do.

"We need a diversion." they all planned the attack quickly. Then the man did another attack and the sand shield was ripped apart. Which surprised Gaara, and just about everyone else.

Naruto quickly made about 20 shadow clones and pounced on the man. Kakashi then took out a scroll and used his blood and wiped it on the scroll. Then he did some hand signs and held it on the orb.

"Release!" and the orb disappeared. Kakashi took Ruby and everyone looked back at Naruto. And when they did, each person felt their heart rip in two. There lay Naruto, eyes wide open and lifeless. For once not yelling. For once not smiling. He was lifeless.

"Well, I must be going. But I do have a message for Ruby." in his palm there was some small specks floating, all dark. He blew and they all reached Ruby. And that was it, he disappeared then.

No one knew what to say, or what to do. They knew they would risk their lives. But they didn't know it would be like this. With Naruto dead. Hinata was already on her knees crying. Kiba could feel the tears coming. Sakura then Ino then began crying. Tenten joined later.

Sasuke and Gaara felt as if they're hearts were ripped out. Kakashi couldn't look at his most annoying pupil, not like this. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai closed their eyes, they just couldn't look at Naruto.

The sun was coming out. The night was over. Along with a life. Shikamaru also felt terrible with Choji, and Shino. Temari and Kankuro knew that Naruto was an important person to Gaara and they were taking this harshly as well.

A while later Ruby woke up. She found a hurt Kakashi, then she felt everyone's sorrow hit her all at once. She looked at the tear stained faces, and felt the heartbreaks. Then found Naruto on the ground.

"No…" she gasped. Kakashi looked down at her.

"It's ok Ruby, your safe, that's all that matters." he reassured her. Some tried to smile but couldn't. Hinata couldn't smile. She just sobbed.

"No!" Ruby yelled and ran over to Naruto's body. She got down on her knees. "I didn't want this to happen! I'd rather die then let you all get hurt! Why did this have to happen? Why?"

And soon she was crying as well. She stroked Naruto's cold cheek.

"You weren't supposed to die Naruto, and I wont let you." she brought her hands out in front of her and over Naruto. The others watched.

"Even if you know how to heal, you'd only risk your life to save his, we cant lose you." Kakashi tried to reason with her. But she didn't listen.

She took a breath and could feel the pain he's in. She then took him in her arms and held him. She held him close to her body, and bet down to his ear. Then an aura of white energy encompassed the two. She whispered in his ear.

"Naruto. Awaken. Listen to my voice. Follow my voice. Feel what I feel." Naruto's scars and blood were vanishing right before everyone's eyes. The gash in his stomach was closing. She was healing him!

Later he opened his eyes and found striking crimson ones. He blinked once. Then looked at his surroundings. The aura disappeared and Naruto stood along with Ruby.

"I'm alive?" he looked down at himself. Then found Hinata on the ground. Her face was tearstained and eyes were puffy from crying.

"Go." Ruby whispered. He nodded and walked over to her and helped her up, then embraced her. She was shocked at first then melted into it. Ruby smiled. Then noticed everyone and their injuries. They had cuts, bruises, and they were bleeding.

_Control a small amount and make it bigger, then release_, she reminded herself. Soon everyone was covered in a warm light. And all of their wounds healed instantly. Then it returned to Ruby. They all turned their attention to her.

"This is why everyone wants you…" Tenten said. Ruby once again looked up at the sky lost in her own little world. Her hand reached the spot where her heart is supposed to be.

They all noticed.

"We're going to get your heart." Neji announced. Which brought Ruby back to the real world.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We're going to get your heart." Shikamaru told her again.

"No matter what." Hinata smiled. Ruby looked at everyone. They all had determination in their eyes.

She felt herself smiling. She couldn't help it. Then she nodded.

Everyone got the remainder of their thins and set off on their journey. And they were all determined to finish this mission successfully.

_More danger will be coming soon. I could feel it._


	4. Chapter 4

The team ended up at a village. They needed supplies. The sensei's left to get them while Ruby and the others waited in the large hotel room they got. They were all together because no one wanted to leave Ruby unprotected.

Now Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, Lee was trying to get in on the action with Kiba, along with Ino and Sakura. Choji was munching on some chips, Shikamaru was trying to sleep, Neji tried to ignore them, Temari and Kankuro were glaring at each other annoyed, Tenten, Hinata, and Shino were sitting with Ruby, doing nothing.

Akamaru ended up in Ruby's lap since his owner was acting like an idiot. Ruby then noticed Gaara in the corner of the room. He looked like he was trying to get away from them.

Ruby quickly left the three that were with her, that were talking amongst themselves, and made her way over to him. Then sat down next to him with Akamaru.

He opened his dark rimmed, sea foam green eyes and looked over at her. He seemed to be almost glaring.

"Hi." she ignored the glare completely. He didn't say anything.

Ruby knew that he had no idea why she was here, but she also knew of the pain he went through. There was also Naruto and Sasuke who had gone through hardships on their life. But she smiled at Naruto since he, even though he's been through so much, can still smile and dream.

Sasuke and Naruto found people who can help them. And they have people who are willing to help them. Gaara really had no one.

"What do you want?" his voice was calm, but also a little dark.

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit here." she smiled warmly. He was a bit confused but closed his eyes anyway and relaxed. Ruby closed her eyes as well and started petting Akamaru.

Slowly a tune started going in her head. Until before she realized, she was singing.

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong,"_

At this moment everyone turned their attention to the sound. Of course Ruby had no idea. At this moment she was in her own little world. She had no idea she was singing out loud either way.

"_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I cant sleep_

_No, I cant breathe_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Cant deny it_

_Cant pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up _

_Deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…"_

Ruby had noticed the room got quieter and opened her eyes, only to find everyone staring at her. Even Gaara and Akamaru were looking.

"Uh… was I singing out loud?" she asked. They nodded. "Oops, sorry." she laughed. They just shook their heads. Now they all just sat down and did nothing but talk. After a while the sensei's still hadn't returned.

"They're taking way too long, for just a few supplies." Sakura said. Ino, next to her, nodded.

"Yeah maybe something happened," Ino wondered. Ruby's eyes widened. Her breathing became rugged. Gaara noticed and glanced at her. Akamaru felt her breathing change and looked up, sensing something was wrong.

_Oh no…_

Out of no where an explosion came. Everyone abruptly stood up except Ruby, who was sitting on the ground.

The door slid open and a man wearing all black came in. they all looked the same. They all dressed the same. So it was easy to tell this guy was no good.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto sneered. He didn't forgive them for killing him.

"Oh I don't want to fight, but to tell you a but of interesting news." he smiled. It was sickly sweet that everyone shivered at it.

"You took them…" Ruby finally stood. They glanced back at her confused. But Gaara knew what she was talking about.

"You took the sensei's didn't you." it wasn't a question. At this everyone turned back to the man not wanting to believe he would do that. But he just laughed.

"Well aren't we clever," he smirked.

"Bastard! Give them back!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Lee was right behind him. The man just laughed some more.

"Father would really do anything to get the power, huh," Ruby said. The man smirked. "How about he kills me and gets it over with now." he laughed once more. Mostly everyone there was a little confused with this conversation.

"Now you know he cant do that, you're the only one who can obtain that power. So here's what your going to do. At the mountain when you get your heart you will come with me, you will join your father, and give up your power to him. Or else the others die." he grinned like a maniac. Ruby's face, however, had no emotion to it at all. She didn't say anything.

"You don't have to answer now, we'll be waiting at your destination. But sometimes, I just cant control my subordinates. They may come after you, with the intent to kill, and even I cannot stop them when they are like that. Oh and you better come up with a good answer, because if you don't, I wont hesitate to kill them," he laughed once again and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Ruby, what exactly was he talking about?" Hinata asked. Ruby was still staring at the spot the man was standing. Then out of no where her eyes got cold and dark, and looked as if it could kill. Which scared almost everyone, and shocked quite a few people.

"Ruby?" Sakura asked warily, not sure if she should do anything. Ruby suddenly realized what was going on and shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"What was he talking about?" Hinata asked again. Ruby sighed.

"I guess its time to tell you the whole truth… sit down it could take a while." and they did. Everyone got on the ground and made themselves comfy. Ruby sighed again.

"Ok, first you have to know. I'm not from this world," this took everyone by surprise. "I live in a place that tries to look over other worlds and protect them when something goes wrong. And I don't mean your enemies coming and trying to kill you all, I mean my enemies. They must never try to kill you. Ever."

"What's so different about the way they kill?" Lee asked.

"Well, when they kill you, and you die, you get taken into complete darkness. There you suffer through your worst nightmares and get tortured by it all. When they kill, they steal your soul and seal it within the darkness. When that happens, only few of us can bring those back. But it takes a lot of energy. Naruto do you remember your death?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, then started shaking.

"It was so dark and cold. And everything kept replaying. And this voice. That voice…"

"Was my father's, he controls that certain space of darkness that you were trapped in. but my father wasn't always like that. He used to be nice, but he changed when I was six. that's when it all started. My grandmother was also named Ruby. And she was a great warier where I'm from.

"She saved my home from a great threat, but was taken by the darkness. She risked her life for my home. There was a prophecy that stated that I was to inherit her power. But I inherited much more. My mother married a man that can control dark energy. While she controlled light. I've gotten the element fire, and light from my mother and grandmother, and the darkness from my father.

"Never before had anyone wielded three element before. I was a legend heard everywhere. The day I turned six, on my birthday, the darkness consumed my father. A demon possessed him and took control. That day for my 'present' he destroyed my village and killed my mother right in front of me."

No one spoke. It was like they stopped breathing as well. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were listening intently, they have felt what she has felt. So they knew what she was through.

"For my people, if you stab them multiple time, they will not die, though it will cause them tremendous pain. You must take their heart, and shatter it. Then they are lost. My family first suffered, then finally my father ended their lives. He then came after me. Wanting to take me and turn me into what he has become, so I may join him and give him my power.

"But Gem, our leader, came and fought him. Soon my father realized he was too weak from the fighting, and vanished. Later that day Gem disappeared. Everyone came up with the idea that I was a threat to humanity and took my heart, and locked it away where no one can obtain it. Then sent me to a world where they thought no one would find me.

"But some how news spread that I was here, in this world. And people became blinded by power. They wanted this power. Those who tried to take my heart themselves, well… it didn't end well for them. Only I can get my heart back. And I must, it's the only way to stop it."

"Stop what? Why is your power so important?" Naruto asked. Ruby closed her eyes.

"Apparently no one thought it was important to tell me that my powers can either save or destroy all of humanity. At this moment, another dimension, where demons roam freely, is being connected with your world." she opened her eyes and stared at the shocked faces in front of her.

"These demons," she continued. "Are far worse then the tailed beasts you know of. They aren't really that bad, but some how my father found a way to control them. And now they are waiting for the moment the dimensions are connected to make their move."

There was silence for a while.

"Wow you have a complicated life." Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah, if I were you I would have dropped dead from pressure." Kiba stated.

"This is why you will never amount to anything in your life." Ino stated.

"Hey!"

Ruby giggled a bit at that.

"Finally you laugh! Gosh you've been so serious I was wondering if you could laugh!" Naruto exclaimed grinning. She stared at them a little confused.

"I think the dobe is trying to tell you to lighten up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Hey! Teme!" he yelled at him, and the two glared daggers at each other. The rest sweat dropped. Then started laughing. Hinata came over to Ruby and Gaara. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. Ruby stared at her.

"Don't worry. I think Naruto has his mind made up about getting your heart back, and I think he's confident that you'll make the right choice. We all are. Besides he owes you for giving his life back… as do I…" she blushed a little.

Ruby was a little surprised by this.

"But what if I make the wrong choice and it destroys everything?"

"Then don't think about that." Gaara spoke up clearly surprising Hinata. But she smiled anyway.

"Yeah Gaara's right. When you have to make that decision you'll know what to do. Right now, we're going to get some rest and start out journey again tomorrow. Have faith." she smiled. Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks Hinata, and Gaara," she turned to smile at him. He just nodded, but Ruby could tell he felt better.

That night all Ruby did was enjoy herself. She ate and talked. The next day they would begin their mission and save their sensei's.

_But the danger has just begun…_


End file.
